


It's Been A Rough Year

by Last_Thing_I_Knew



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Being Edited, Don't Kill Me, Hurt/Comfort, I'm trying to level it out, I'm working on it I promise, It's undergoing MAJOR editing, Knotting, Liam's best friends with Louis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of abuse, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Slight Violence, These are pretty much completely out of character, not even kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Thing_I_Knew/pseuds/Last_Thing_I_Knew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life gets hard, and you just want it to stop. Would you lie to the ones you love just so you wouldn't hurt them? Or would you tell them the truth? Like that you're okay or that it's not just a little cut, or a bruise.</p><p>Well I'm about to tell you my story, my name is Louis Tomlinson And this is the story of how my life collapsed, and got put back together again.</p><p>*Going through some major editing (slowing down the pace, adding on, taking off, etc)*<br/>*I am deleting further chapters and I'm going to re upload them later when they're edited so that it's not messed up when I post the in-between chapters. I'm really hoping that makes sense.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fix You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, as well as my first time posting a A/B/O Fanfic, but I thought I might as well see how it goes. I also realize that they're really out of character..But it's a A/B/O fic, yeah it's gonna be out of character, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> *Laughs cause this has gone so many ways.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter, I honestly think this turned out a lot better than the original, but even so. This chapter still kind of needs work, but I think it's a LOT better than it was, hope you enjoy.
> 
> *Went from 3,459 words to 5,309 words. That's a 1,850 word difference.*

Each morning seems to start the same exact way. The persistent beeping that makes me acknowledge the time that blinks constantly on my alarm, the birds chirping loudly outside the windows in the still dark room; and the grumbling from my mate sleeping soundly beside me, along with the sharp cries of my four year old daughter.

I suppose I should mention that not every morning starts the exact same, it only starts the same Monday through Friday. Why? Because I'm forced to get up and go to the place where children ninth through twelfth grade call hell. It's also known as highschool, the place of overly annoying testosterone filled teenage Alphas, the subtle calm Betas and the hormone filled Omegas who are just figuring themselves out. All of these kids all but way too excited for the next football game.

It seems to me that I'm already getting myself off track. You see, I’m a twenty six year old male Omega, and you'd honestly be amazed by how many horny teenage Alphas “hit” on me just because I'm involved with the football team and the dramatics or English classes. 

Anyways, today is not any normal day. You see, I wasn't woken up by the annoying sharp beeps that pierce their way through my alarm. Why? Because it's a Saturday, a cloudy, rainy, gloomy morning. 

But I have to get up anyway, why? More work, I wake up at 4:30A.M. in order to get ready by 5:30 so that I can take my daughter to my mother's to be watched while I go to work as a Bartender at a bar downtown. 

I work really hard to keep my little family afloat, I have to. 

I had an Alpha once, he was the most loving man I'd ever been with, he died a long time ago… Four years ago to be exact, he left me with a beautiful little girl though.

My little girl's name is Natasha, and she's my absolute world. She takes after her father; long brown curly hair, shining green eyes. I'm not going to lie, it hurts to look at her some days… She reminds me of him so much, his kindness shows up in her personality so much. 

He's gone, left me with an Alpha that abuses me for fun; and for pleasure. The Alpha’s name you ask?

Harry Styles. The same Alpha that I fell in love with five years ago, the same alpha that was my highschool sweetheart, the same aloha that gave me my daughter; but then again, he's not the same guy that gave me my world. No, he changed, he changed four years ago. How'd he change?

He got addicted to a drug.

Something called Omegorphine.

The drug completely over the users and turns them into some sort of crazy person who isn't like they used to be. Harry got addicted, leaving me completely renderless to the fact that he doesn't love me, or my daughter anymore.

Let's continue the story, shall we?

 

A groan escapes me as I sit up, arching my back, attempting to rid it of the pain that's coursing through it and my arse. The pain extremely painful from how rough Harry was the night before. I carefully tug the covers away from my bruised body, and shiver from the early morning chill.

“Where the fuck do you think you're going slut?” A rough voice rumbles from beneath the covers on the far side of the bed.

I sigh, and swing my legs over the side of bed, resting my feet on the cold floor. “I'm getting up to take care of Nat. It's almost nine, she's probably hungry.” I murmur as I run my hand through my hair to get it out of my face. I really need to get it trimmed.

He reaches his arm out behind him from under the blankets to grab my arm, “let her starve then, she eats too much anyways.” He growls, attempting to yank me back under the covers, my heart breaking further from the sentence he spoke.

I break away from his grasp and stand up, glaring daggers into his back, “Harry Edward Styles! You can't say that about your own daughter!” I yell at him without thinking.

He sits straight up, looking at me with a mix of surprise and anger. “Did you really just talk back to me Bitch?” He growls, already starting to angrily pulling the covers off of him.

I cower away slightly, I know I need to leave before he has the chance to get me, but I can't leave Natasha here alone… “Harry… Baby, I really, really need you to calm down… If you give me roughly five minutes, I'll take Nat to my mum's an-”

He stands up quickly and slams his hand against the wall, interrupting me. “You really think your own mother wants to watch your mutt of a child! Hell you are always telling me, trying to convince me she's mine, but you're such a slut! Always leaving your daughter at your mother's. You probably get so much cock you haven't even noticed that your heat is coming up!” He yells, once again hitting the wall.

I gasp, then slowly start growling. “Don't you dare call my baby a mutt!” I mutter under my breath, my growls increasing in volume.

I understand that wasn't my best decision I could've made today. Harry growls back at me, returning the threat and moves quickly, pushing me up against the wall and catching me in a choke hold. “Get out! Get out and never come back!” He yells in Alpha tone, throwing me to the ground and causing Natasha to start screaming in the next room.

I watch him storm off as I whimper in pain while I get up and limp towards the door that leads to Natasha's room. I lightly push open the door and walk over to her crib where she's standing, tears pouring down her cheeks and her hands reaching up towards the galaxy mobile hanging up over the pale pastel blue crib. “Hey babydoll,” I whisper softly as I lean over the crib to pick up the adorable four year old, her curly hair falling into her eyes.

“Didn't I tell you to get the hell out Tomlinson.” Harry growls roughly.

I quickly spin around to glare at him. “I'll leave this hellhole as soon as I pack up my stuff!” I snap.

Harry's eyes flash amber for a second as he huffs his way back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. I roll my eyes and quickly change Natasha's clothes and packing some outfits into a small bag as well as grabbing her baby bag. 

I walk slowly over to the small rocking chair tucked into the corner of the room beside a nightstand. I tug open the small drawer and dig through it, finally finding a small blue phone I'd been keeping just incase.

I grip the small phone in my hand, scrolling through the contacts, getting sad when I realise I haven't talked to a majority of these people since before Harry got addicted. I keep scrolling until I finally find the name I'm looking for, I hesitate, but I don't have any other choice.

My thumb hovers over the green call button, it's been four years, what if he's changed his number? What if he doesn't pick up? I sigh, and give in, clicking the call button. I hold it up to my ear, shoving it between my ear and my shoulder as I maneuver Nat onto my hip.

The phone rings for what seems like an endless amount of time.”Hello? Who is this?” A gruff voice asks, most definitely woke him up.

I take a shaky breath, whimpering softly. “Li-Liam?” I whisper, quietly praying to myself that it's actually Liam.

The voice gasps and I hear them sitting up. “Louis!” I sigh in relief hearing his voice. “Oh my god! Where have you been!? Has Harry been treating you alright? Last time I heard from you was when Harry kicked me out of the hospital when you got sick! Are you-”

I sigh and take a sharp breath, causing him to stop mid sentence. “Liam, I need a place to stay.” I murmur quietly before tears start to pour down my cheeks as I place Nat onto the carpeted floor.

I hear more shuffling on the other of side of the phone. “What did Harry do.” He growls, I hear someone on the other side of the phone talking to Liam and Liam replying to the foreign voice.

I cough quietly away from the phone, choking on the salty tears. “He didn't do anything Li… I… I just need a place to stay… Just for awhile… Please.” I say quietly, saying please as softly as possible.

I hear Liam sigh, before taking a deep breath. “Do you know my address?”

“No…” I say, looking out the back window where Harry is leaning against the porch smoking his heart out… If he had one anyway.

“Do you still live where you used to?” He questions with a sigh.

I say no again, but this time as quietly as possible when I see Harry put out his cigarette.

Liam sighs again, I'm sure he's running his hand through his hair. He says something to whoever's with him, before sighing again. “Text me the address, my mate will be there to pick you up in a bit, I have to be at work otherwise I'd do it. Okay?”

I breathe out a sigh of relief before the sobs escape my chest. “Thank you so much… Oh my god, I'm serious, thank you, thank you, thank you…” I freeze when I remember he doesn't know about Natasha. “Liam… One more thing…”

“Talk to me.”

“I have someone I have to bring with me… Is that okay?” I ask, nervous for his answer.

“That's fine Lou, just be careful… Please.” He says.

“Okay…” I hang up and look at the time. 5:28AM. Damn. I have to leave in fifteen minutes.. I quickly send a text to my employer, explaining that I wouldn't be able to work today. And also requesting time off from the highschool where I work.

I quickly walk back into the bedroom and start throwing clothes into my duffle bag. I grab what little money I have saved up and throw it in as well. Once I finish gathering everything and make sure it's packed away nicely, I pick Nat up from where she's crawled towards me and trudge towards her bedroom door, where I pick up her two bags and head towards the stairs. Before I can even make it down the staircase someone knocks on the door, as soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs I see Harry has opened the door and he has a fake smile plastered on his face. “Louis! Someone's here to see you!” Harry says as sweetly as possible.

I sigh softly, knowing he's only putting on an act. I rearrange and balance Nat on my hip before looking at the door and noticing a very pregnant Omega with black hair and hazel eyes. He waves shyly before smiling. “I'm Zayn, Liam's mate. He said you were hanging out with us for a bit?”

I nod and awkwardly hold out my hand for Zayn to shake which Zayn gratefully does; and gives Nat a wonderful smile, who gives one just as wonderful right back to the nice man. Harry smiles at Natasha and pecks me on the cheek. “Have a good time as Liam's love.”

I nod, cringing internally as he speaks. “I'm sure that I will.” I force out before following Zayn out past the door to his black suv.

I walk slowly down the rain covered driveway, seeing as I don't want to drop Nat, or the bags. “Would you like me to take her?” He asks, coming up to my side.

I give him a grateful smile, but shake my head. “I've got her.” I murmur quietly.

He smiles back, reaching out for her. “I wasn't asking. Here, you look exhausted.” He says as he carefully arranges her on his own hip.

I sigh, and offer him a small smile. “Thank you.” I whisper softly and he nods in return.

He carefully lifts Natasha higher up on his hip as he clears his throat. “So what happened? Is everything between you and Harry okay? I mean he seemed like a good enough guy, but I could sense the tension..”

I shake my head; and Zayn pops the trunk so I can place Natasha and I’s stuff into it. “No, there was a slight argument this morning.” I mumble quietly.

He nods slowly. “Oh, alrigh-” His eyes widen suddenly. “Oh my god! Did Harry do that to your neck!?” He exclaims as he raises his hand to lift my chin so he can see my neck better.

I quickly reach my hand up, brushing his away so I can trace over the bruise that's slowly forming, I stare at the ground as I close the trunk and before tears can make their way down my cheeks. “It's fine… it doesn't hurt, honest.” I mutter quietly, continuing to look at the ground.

I look up in time to see Zayn glare at the house before carefully handing me Natasha back so he can walk over to the drivers side. I open the passenger door and slide in, settling Nat on my lap before looking at Zayn as he gets in on his side. “It's about a half an hours drive back to the house, you try and get some sleep. You look like you need it terribly.”

I shake my head, settling into a more comfortable position on the seat. “She's honestly too much energy to try and sleep, she'd wake me up every five seconds.” I say, pointing to Natasha.

He chuckles and nods, “I understand what you mean.” He rests his one hand on top of his stomach. “These two are at it playing day in, night out. It's terrible, I swear they're playing a footie match in there.” He says, laughing light heartedly. I can tell he's going to be the mum of the pair.

“So, are you the Zayn that Liam would tell me all about in college?” I ask, giving him a curious glance.

He laughs, pulling onto another street. “Zayn? I don't know. We did start dating in college, so maybe? Tell me some facts he told you and we'll find out.”

“He said he met you at a gay bar I went to, you were leaning outside in a beaten up old leather jacket, smoking. Thought you were badass and an Alpha. Completely thought he didn't have a chance.” I say, amused with the subject.

Zayn nods, chuckling. “I would be that Zayn then. Yeah, it was Oasis. He said you frequented it, never officially met you though.” He says.

I shrug slightly, readjusting Nat, who's now fallen asleep on my shoulder. “Yeah, some stuff happened…” I say quietly, lightly running my hand through Nat's curly locks.

He takes a glance at me and Nat. “I take it she's some stuff?” He asks as he stops at a red light.

I nod, smiling softly at the sleeping four year old lying against my arm. “Yeah…”

The cars silent except for the quiet breathing quickly filling up the silence. I stare out the rain streaked window, jumping slightly when Zayn clears his throat. “Louis?”

I look at him, his eyes focused on the road. “What?” I ask calmly, attempting not to sound harsh.

He looks at me and softly smiles as he points at the radio in between us. “Do you care if I turn on the radio? I'm not a fan of silence, I'm sure you aren't either from what Li told me about you. He said you were always around noise and couldn't handle it.”

I think about it for a moment before shaking my head. “No, I don't mind, I'm surprised he remembered…”

Zayn nods, reaching over to turn on the radio. “He missed you, when you called and he heard your voice I've never seen him smile like that since we got married.” He says solemnly, taking a moment at the stop sign to mess with his ring. “You were his brother from another mother. When you went missing, he didn't know what to do… I hated to see him hurting then, but neither of us could do anything. I don't exactly know what happened between you, Harry and him, but it absolutely killed him. We tried to include you in everything, even though I'd never met you, I knew it'd make him happy.”

It once again goes silent, the radio playing quietly in the background as I process this new information. Tears spring to my eyes as it hits me, he tried. He tried to contact me and I never knew… “I'm so sorry…” I whisper, staring out the water lined window once again.

Zayn shrugs calmly, not showing a lot of emotion as he turns onto a road with a fair amount of traffic. “From what I can gather from the situation, it is in no way your fault. It's okay Louis.” He says, trying to make me feel better.

It's not helping. I stay silent for a few minutes before I hear something familiar come on the radio. “Zayn?”

“Hmm?”

I shyly look at him while I motion to the radio. “Can I turn it up a bit? I like this song… I haven't heard it in a while…”

He nods, smiling. “Of course. I don't mind.” He says, reaching over and turning up the volume dial.

_ When you try your best, but you don't succeed. _

_ When you get what you want but not what you need. _

_ When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. _

_ Stuck in reverse. _

_ And the tears come streaming down your face. _

_ When you lose something you can't replace. _

_ When you love someone, but it goes to waste. _

_ Could it be worse? _

I hum along quietly to the song, enjoying what I haven't been able to do in a few years.

_ Lights will guide you home. _

_ And ignite your bones. _

_ And I will try to fix you. _

 

_ And high up above or down below. _

_ When you’re too in love to let it go _

_ But if you never try you’ll never know _

_ Just what you're worth _

__ Natasha shifts slightly and it causes me to cease my humming, I look down at her and make sure she’s comfortable before leaning back into the seat to continue enjoying the song.

_ Lights will guide you home _

_ And ignite your bones _

_ And I will try to fix you _

 

_ Tears stream down your face _

_ When you lose something you cannot replace _

_ Tears stream down your face and I _

_ Tears stream down your face _

_ I promise you I will learn from my mistakes _

_ Tears stream down your face and I _

 

_ Lights will guide you home _

_ And ignite your bones _

_ And I will try to fix you  _

The song ends and I smile, happy that I got to enjoy something so simple, yet so meaningful for the first time in a very long time. “You sing?” Zayn asks, causing me to jump slightly, not expecting the question.

I give him a questioning look. “What do you mean?” I ask, giving him a confused look.

“You really don’t realise that you sang along to the entire song?” He asks, causing my eyes to widen in surprise. I shake my head, quickly looking at the floor, slightly embarrassed. “You’re a lovely singer, if it makes you feel any better.” Zayn says, offering some comfort.

I smile softly at him, then look at the small bundle softly snoring in my lap. “Thank you… Harry wasn’t always a fan of my singing, said I sounded like a sack of crows that were drowning…” I murmur softly so I don’t disturb Natasha.

Zayn looks at me sadly for a moment before looking back at the road. “Seems like you’ve had some rough times with Harry.”

I nod, cringing when Nat wakes up and bounces on my leg. “Natty.” I whine, looking at the happy little bundle of joy. “Can you please settle down, you don’t want to distract uncle Zayn while he’s driving, I’m distracting him enough without your bouncing.” I utter softly to get her to stop.

It’s silent again once I realise my mistake. I look at Zayn in panic. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry…”

Zayn gives me a confused glance when I apologise and not even moments later a high pitched “fuck” leaves Natasha’s lips. I look down at her in surprise. “Oh no, Baby don’t say that. You cannot repeat that, Daddy wasn’t being a good person, he wasn’t being a good person at all.” I mutter quickly, pulling her head against my chest, hoping she’ll fall back asleep.

I watch as Zayn pulls onto another stress while he chuckles softly. “It’s alright, as far as you and I are concerned I am her uncle, so feel free to call me just that.”

I sigh softly in relief before smiling at him. “Thank you. You haven’t even known me for an hour and you’re acting like the nicest guy on the planet… Haven’t experienced that for a long time.” I say the end under my breath before smiling at him again.

He nods and smiles back before pulling into a driveway that leads up to an expensive looking brick house. He looks at the car beside us in the driveway before giving me a worried glance. “Liam has one of his work friends over, he’s an Alpha like Li. Will you be okay with tha- Oh my god, your neck looks terrible… We need to tell Liam.” He says as he opens his car door.

I sigh, but reluctantly nod, Zayn grabs my hand and squeezes before getting out and rushing over to open my door so that I can still balance Natasha in my arms.

I hand him Natasha so that I can properly get out of the car and adjust my shirt that rumpled up with Nat sleeping against it. As soon as I get out of the car Natasha starts crying out for Harry, Zayn gives me an apologetic look before carefully handing her back off to me. “Look Natty, Daddy’s here to make everything better, okay? Harry isn’t going to be seeing us for a while, alright?” I murmur softly to her so that she’ll calm down.

I go to say something to Zayn when the porch light suddenly comes on, blinding me. I finally open my eyes to see a black silhouette standing by the front door. “Zayn? Are you back?” Someone calls out from the front door.

Zayn looks at me reassuringly. “Yes Niall, everything okay?” He asks, carefully taking Nat from me as the both of us make our way to the trunk.

The silhouette nods, shifting to lean against the wall carefully. “Li was just curious, said he heard someone pull in the driveway, was just making sure it was you. He said that if it was you to send you up to yer guy’s bedroom, said he couldn’t find his shirt or something. I can help with Louis.” The silhouette- Niall said in a thick Irish accent.

Zayn nods slowly, “alright.” He turns to look at me, holding Natasha out to me so I can take her. “Will you be okay with Niall? If not I can stay.”

I shake my head, leveraging Nat against my hip so she doesn’t fall. “I’ll be fine.” I murmur softly and watch as Zayn waddles up to the porch, only stopping to talk to Niall for a brief moment before heading inside. 

As soon as Zayn makes it into the house, Niall makes his way down the steps and over towards me with Zayn’s keys in his hand. When he makes it over to me, I stare at the ground quietly, attempting not to move as I wait for him to open the trunk. Natasha reaches out to meet the new Alpha in front of her, but I rearrange where my hands are placed so that she’s pinned to my side. “Natasha, stop that.” I growl softly, hoping to get her to stop wiggling.

Niall chuckles softly. “It’s fine, really, I don’t mind at all. She’s adorable.” Niall admits, I look up to get a glance of his face and when I look up there’s a genuine smile etched across his face. He motions towards the house. “C’mon, it’s raining; and you’ve got a nasty bruise on yer neck. Let’s get yer things and go in where it’s warm, ey?” He asks, popping the trunk of the silver car.

I nod slowly and carefully before speaking. “There really isn’t much, I can carry it with no problem.” I say, already grabbing the three bags out of the back and readjusting Nat so that I can carry them all.

Niall shakes his head and reaches out for Natasha. “It’s alright Princess, let me get a look at the cute little munchkin.” He says as he greets Natasha and gently grabs her out of my grasp and carefully leans her onto his hip. He tries to take all of the bags from me, but I keep ahold of only mine, letting him take Natashas. “C’mon Lou.” He murmurs softly causing me to be surprised.

I gasp slightly, causing him to look at me worriedly, “what’s wrong?” He asks concerned. “Did you forget something? Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Was me calling you Princess a bit much?” He rushes the words, almost making them blur together with his accent.

I shake my head, pink beginning to tinge my cheeks. “N-no, um, I’m okay with P-princess, I was just surprised y-you called me Lou…” I stutter, giving him a nervous glance.

A look of sadness passes over his face before he offers up a soft shy smile. “Oh… I’m sorry, is there something else you like better Louis?” He asks, being very calm about the situation.

I shake my head a little too quickly, and that makes him seem a little bit more upset about the situation. “It’s fine, it’s just… No one’s called me Lou in quite a while…” I say softly, making sure to keep my voice low so that I don’t alarm him.

Niall nods slowly before staring at his feet, shuffling them softly. “Um… I’m betting you’ll be very uncomfortable about me asking about this, but.” He pauses, looking up at me. “What happened?” He asks as we climb up onto the light coloured porch.

Natasha starts babbling slight nonsense, reaching out towards me. I carefully reach out and take her out of Niall's arms as he goes to open the door. I smile at my little girl before staring down at the ground. “About four years ago, my Alpha ran off to some party, he didn’t come back for a few days after he ran off… When he came back, I could tell something was off, but I just passed it off as one of his party highs, I figured it’d pass in a few days; but it never did, he wasn’t who he used to be anymore. H-he… He’d gone and gotten addicted to that Omegorine. It made him so much stronger than he usually was, he beat me senseless a few times… All I ever wanted was for it to stop, but I couldn’t leave him, I always justified that he could get better… But that wasn’t the case…”

I trail off, taking a deep breath, attempting to keep my tears at bay before I continue. “This morning, I woke up to get Nat some food, he grabbed my arm and told me to let her starve… All because “she eats too much” already, the both of us only eat once a day so that I don’t have to go grocery shopping often…” At this point, I’ve broken down in tears and I’m sobbing into the back of my hand as I continue. “A-and he got so fookin’ mad at me, he pushed me up against the wall… And my neck just fookin’ hurts so much and fook!” I yell, my legs giving out on me, my body giving in to exhaustion.

I almost drop Natasha from the pain that suddenly keeps racking my body, but Niall gently takes her from me and calls for Zayn to come out and help. He sets Nat to the side of us and he carefully bends down and watches as I try to curl in on myself from the pain. “Shh, Louis, hey look at me love.” He reaches a hand out to lightly caress my cheek. “C’mon princess, look at me. You’re gonna be okay I promise..”

He carefully slips his arms under my knees and under my back so that he can lift me up easier. The bags forgotten by the front door that’s opening quickly, Zayn and Liam quickly making an appearance in the doorway just as Niall gets to his feet. “He needs sleep, and food, and just a fuckton of rest.” Niall says as he walks past Liam so he can set me down on the couch, or at least that’s where I think he’s taking me to.

He sets me down on something that’s soft to touch and I immediately recognise it as a comforter. I go to roll away from it, but Niall makes me sit up and sits behind me so that he can pull me into his chest. “It’s okay, I’m here, you need to calm down for me love.”

More tears make their way down my cheeks and I try to pull away from him, but he just holds me tighter against him. “Stay here princess, everything is okay. Just breathe. You’re gonna be alright, if you want you can hold my hand, You wanna do that?” He asks, calmly holding his hand near mine.

I nod, taking the hand that’s offered and holding it close to my chest, not letting up the pressure I’m holding it with. “It’s alright love, I’ll stay right here, okay? You’re not gonna be alone. I’m right here. I’m not leaving.” He whispers softly against my hair, holding me closer to him, he gently leans my head against his chest and hums something softly. “Hear my heartbeat?” He asks and I nod, more tears pouring down my cheeks.

He nods slowly. “It’s okay, can you focus on that for me princess? Huh, please?”

I nod in reply, my tears slowly calming down. I curl my legs up underneath me and bury my head in his neck, softly scenting him, smiling slightly when I find the scent comforting, I know it’s mostly the pheromones he’s putting off to calm a panicked Omega, but it’s the most comfort I’ve had in a long time.

I feel him nose into my hair a little bit before scenting so that he can help comfort me more. “You’re okay princess, you’re okay.” He murmurs, pulling me up so I can rest in his lap instead of just between his legs. I curl into him the best I can before I hear Natasha crying softly before I feel her set down beside the Alpha and I. “Dada, why sad?” She asks through her tears.

I look at her, softly reaching out and brushing some of her curls out of her face. “It’s okay Natty, c’mere.” I say softly, opening my arms, letting her curl into Niall and I’s arms before I fall asleep.


	2. Something Just Like This.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured ya'll deserved an update *Basically an edited chapter* (That's actually a lie, this is a fill-in, meaning if you've read this book before, this chapter never appeared in the original, which means more reason to love Louis for being all powerful and a good reason to be proud of him in this fic. But if you haven't read this before then you're here with the newest content so it doesn't matter if you read this.)

It’s a few days before I finally find the energy to get up and explore Liam’s house, Niall left yesterday after asking multiple times if it was okay, to which I had to reply he had to have his own life and that I’d be fine. Zayn and Liam took Natasha to the park, leaving me alone in the house, although they did leave Zayn’s phone so that I could contact them if I needed.

I walk down the hallway that my “room” was down, peering into the other rooms, stopping occasionally to look at the photos and stuff hanging on the walls. I stop at one set of photos, smiling softly to myself.

It’s photos of Liam and I in college, there’s a couple of him and I dancing like idiots, a few of me hanging off him like he was a life line, there’s one in particular that makes me upset, Harry’s in the background, staring at Liam like he’s a threat. He knew he wasn’t, but he was always jealous, I carefully take the picture off the wall and set it up against on the wall on the floor, so that I couldn’t see it.

I continue down the hallway, stopping in a soft grey painted room, boxes stacked all around the room, I smile softly. I walk fully into the room and spot a toolbox tucked in the corner, I walk over to it and grab a screwdriver and a small hammer and grab one of the boxes, dragging it to the middle of the room. 

I open the box, pulling out a few pieces of the white painted wood. I make a soft happy noise when I finally find the instructions after digging through the box for about five minutes. I flip through it, studying the pages before starting to build the first crib and pushing it off to the side of the room once I’m finished, whining softly when my back objects to moving the heavy object. 

I quickly build the second one, moving it to the other side, smiling softly when I roll my neck and hear it softly crack so that it’s no longer stiff from sitting and building the the two pieces of furniture, I put the tools back and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me and look at the clock at the end of the hall before the stairwell. It’s only been an hour, I sigh softly and walk towards the stairwell, wanting to explore the house more.

I slowly make my way down the stairs before looking at the room I find myself in, it’s huge, that’s for sure. A dark blue couch is pressed up against the wall so that it’s facing a large television with multiple things connected to it. I walk up to it and smile when I see a posted note attached to the top of the tv. 

_ I’m not sure if you still play Fifa Louis, but there’s quite a few of the games _

_ in the cabinet below, along with some controllers if you want to play. _

_ ~Liam _

_ P.S. There’s also snacks in the kitchen, Liam forgot to mention it. ~Zayn _

__ I chuckle softly to myself before shaking my head, and walking towards the sliding door at the far end of the living room, another sticky note stuck to it.

_ I don’t know how you feel about cats, but Juniper is Zayn’s cat, she comes and goes as she pleases, but will appreciate it if you open the door when she rings the bell at the back. (Yeah, Zayn trained the cat, ridiculous I know, but it’s actually quite useful.) ~Liam _

__ I crumple the note in my hand and jump when I look down to see amber eyes staring up at me. I sigh and shake my head, sliding it open and letting the small tabby into the house. “You must be Juniper.” I murmur softly, crouching down to pet her, she purrs and rubs up against my legs before taking off towards I assume the kitchen.

I close the door and follow closely behind her, taking note that the front door is just before the kitchen and walk in. There’s a small island that has a stove built into it, it’s a light grey marble, it’s honestly gorgeous. 

I spot another sticky note sticking to the dark oak cabinets. I walk over and grab it, smiling softly when Juniper starts smoothing herself against my legs. 

_ I know we’re asking a lot of you Louis, but could you feed Juniper? Her food bowl is on the counter, her food is in the bottom cabinets by the fridge. She gets two scoops. That’s it, Liam likes to spoil her and give her three, please don’t. She’ll get sick. Thank you ~ Zayn. _

I nod, seems simple enough. I grab the pale purple food bowl that’s on the counter and reach down so that I can open the cabinet and look for her food, I reach into the bag and level out two scoops of food to put in her bowl before setting it back on the counter, watching as she easily jumps up and starts eating, causing me to smile softly.

Something colourful on the fridge catches my attention, when I turn to look at it I smile softly. “I haven’t seen that in a long time…” I murmur softly as I stand in front of the colourful picture on the fridge. I carefully pull it off the fridge, looking at the goofy picture of Liam and I at Disneyland on a random chance trip that he decided to take me on because that’s what I wanted to do for my twenty-first birthday. God, that’s gotta be the most ridiculous twenty-first birthday request. Wanting to get drunk at Disneyland, yeah, smart one Tomlinson.

I put the picture back on the fridge, smiling at it one last time before I look around the kitchen once again, giving up and opening the fridge, there’s chicken defrosted on the third shelf, I look at the time.

5:30PM. That’ll work, I pull the chicken out and set it out on the counter, looking back into the fridge for something else, I pull out some carrots and some celery, setting them on the counter along with the chicken before continuing my mission to find other things.

More things pile up on the counter as I continue digging around in cabinets and looking through different places to find ingredients. I finally put everything on the counter and find the tools before setting up a cutting board and grabbing a knife and beginning to chop veggies as I hum along to something in my head.

_ I've been reading books of old _

_ The legends and the myths _

_ Achilles and his gold _

_ Hercules and his gifts _

_ Spiderman's control _

_ And Batman with his fists _

_ And clearly I don't see myself upon that list _

__ I set a pot on the stove and add throwing in some olive oil and the vegetables that I chopped up. I turn around and dig through some more cabinets to find a pan that I can sear the chicken in. I find some chicken stock while I’m digging around and I set it aside.

_ But she said, "Where d'you wanna go? _

_ How much you wanna risk? _

_ I'm not looking for somebody _

_ With some superhuman gifts. _

_ Some superhero, _

_ Some fairytale bliss. _

_ Just something I can turn to. _

_ Somebody I can kiss. _

_ I want something just like this." _

I finish cooking the veggies and set them aside, I put them in the pan with the chicken and turn the heat off once the chicken’s done. I add water to the pot, some salt and wait for it to boil.

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo _

_ Oh, I want something just like this _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo _

 

_ Oh, I want something just like this _

_ I want something just like this _

The water finishes boiling and I add in some pasta and wait for it to cook, smiling to myself when the kitchen begins to smell like food.

_ I've been reading books of old _

_ The legends and the myths _

_ The testaments they told _

_ The moon and its eclipse _

_ And Superman unrolls _

_ A suit before he lifts _

_ But I'm not the kind of person that it fits _

 

_ She said, "Where d'you wanna go? _

_ How much you wanna risk? _

_ I'm not looking for somebody _

_ With some superhuman gifts. _

_ Some superhero, _

_ Some fairytale bliss. _

_ Just something I can turn to. _

_ Somebody I can miss. _

_ I want something just like this. _

_ I want something just like this." _

I finish cooking the pasta and drain three quarters of the water before adding the chicken stock, the chicken and the vegetables and put a lid on it, waiting for it to cook. I lean against the counter and lean my arms behind me, jumping slightly when Juniper rubs her cheek against my elbow, making me give her some attention.

_ Oh, I want something just like this _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo _

_ Oh, I want something just like this _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo _

I turn the heat off on the soup and go to look for some bowls, making a happy sound when I find one on the top shelf, climbing up on the counter to get it.

_ "Where d'you wanna go? _

_ How much you wanna risk? _

_ I'm not looking for somebody _

_ With some superhuman gifts. _

_ Some superhero, _

_ Some fairytale bliss. _

_ Just something I can turn to. _

_ Somebody I can kiss. _

_ I want something just like this." _

I get the bowl and begin to get down when Juniper meows loudly at something. I dismiss it and finish climbing down. “You have an amazing voice love.” 

I jump, quickly spinning around, dropping the bowl, causing a very loud crash to echo throughout the house. 

I hear feet hit the floor as soon as my knees do so that I can pick up the broken glass. “Louis are you alright?!” I hear Liam yell as he slides into the kitchen, his shoes not even taken off fully.

I carefully pick up the glass, going a little bit faster when black converse enter my vision. “I’m sorry… I’ll have it cleaned up in a minute.” I murmur quietly, tucking the pieces of ceramic into my hand, not caring that it’s cutting into the soft flesh.

Hands carefully grab mine, stopping me from picking the rest up. “Hey, princess, it’s okay. Can you let go, please.” Niall’s voice cuts into my head, helping me snap out of the scared sense I was stuck in.

My grip on the ceramic loosens and Niall quickly takes it from me, Liam walks up behind me and picks me up, pulling me away from the broken ceramic, as soon as I’m up in the air I start kicking, trying to get out of Liam’s grasp. “Let me go! I gotta pick it up! He’ll be mad!” I yell, kicking and throwing my arms.

“For fuck’s sake Louis! You’re not wearing shoes! Or even socks for that matter! I’m not putting you down until Niall gets that cleaned up!”  Liam snaps, tightening his grasp around my waist so I can’t get away from him. 

“Liam, let me take him.” Niall says, setting the broom he’d gotten against the counter and stepping over the broken bowl. Liam struggles for a moment, attempting to keep me from kicking Niall before Niall quickly places his hands under my thighs and hoists me up so that he can force my head into his neck. “Hey princess, you’re okay. Don’t worry about the broken bowl, it’s okay. Liam’s taking care of it, okay? Harry’s not here, he’s not going to get mad. He’s not here to hurt you anymore, okay love?” He says, running a hand up and down my back in a comforting manner.

I inhale deeply, sighing softly into his neck before nodding softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Thought I told you that you had a life to get back to…” I try to joke, but end up failing miserably.

Niall chuckles softly nevertheless. “Yeah, yeah you did princess. Unfortunately, the boss offered me some time off, so you’re stuck with me love.” He says, ruffling my hair affectionately.

It feels wrong.

Harry used to do that, when we first met.

It feels wrong.

But it feels… It feels so much more right than when Harry did it.

Tears start free falling down my cheeks and I remove my arms from around Niall's neck and shoulders, pressing my hands against his shoulders and pushing, forcing him to put me down.

As soon as my feet are on the ground, I’m taking multiple steps backwards. Liam and Niall give me confused looks as I stare at them, tears pouring down my cheeks as I shake my head slowly. “It’s not right.” I say quietly.

Niall gives me an even more concerned look before cocking his head to the side. “What was that princess?” He asks worried; and that just makes me more upset.

“I. Am. Not. Your. Princess.” I growl, causing Niall, Liam and even myself to cringe back.

“I’m not anybodys.” I say as I take another step back, Niall goes to take a step forward, but Liam throws an arm in front of him. “Don’t chase him.” He growls as a warning to Niall.

I turn around and run up the stairs, the long sweatpants I’m wearing cause me to trip on the last stair, I can hear Liam gasps and I hear Niall growl, but he stays where he is. 

I shake my head and stand up, running towards my room, slamming the door behind me and grabbing my hair. “It’s not right! It’s not okay!” I yell, slamming my fists against the door, and turning, sliding down against it. “It’s not fookin’ okay!” I scream, wrapping my arms around my knees and burying my head in between them. 

I sniff back tears and lift my head up, rubbing at my eyes to get the tears to stop before I stand up and walk over to my bag, pulling out a pair of black jeans and exchanging my large sweatpants for them. I tear off the large sweatshirt I’m wearing, growling when I smell it. The shirt I’m wearing shortly follows and I dig through my bag, pulling out a black sleeveless shirt and tugging it on over my head. I grab my black vans and pull them on.

I pause, taking a deep breath and grabbing the clothes I was wearing and taking them into the connected bathroom and dump them in the shower, I dig through my pockets and pull out a small box of matches, I open the cabinet under the sink, grabbing a small bottle of some sort of cleaner and dumping it on the clothes before striking a match and throwing it on the clothes, shutting the shower door and watching the clothes slowly start to burn.

The room starts smoking up and I walk over to the window and throw it open, watching the smoke pour out of the room. The smoke alarm beeps once before I turn it off, listening to either Liam or Niall, possibly both pound on the locked bedroom door.  I sigh and lean against the bathroom door and slide down it, watching the clothes burn.

After watching it for a few moments I stand up and walk back over to the shower, reaching in on the far side and turning on the cold water and walking away from it. I open the bathroom door and walk over to my bag, grabbing my wallet and tucking it into my back pocket, I grab a black baseball hat and some sunglasses before throwing both on and preparing myself to open the bedroom door and storm past the two men trying to get in.

I sigh, standing behind the door before throwing it open, watching Liam and Niall fall to the ground before I jump over them and run past them, running as fast as I can down the stairs. I hear Niall growl and shortly after I hear Liam yell at him to not go after me, that I’d be back.

Maybe.

I slam the door shut behind me, I breathe for a moment before walking down the sidewalk towards a gas station Zayn and I passed on the way here a couple days ago.

It only takes a few minutes to get there, I walk in and take my sunglasses off before walking over to the coolers and grabbing a Gatorade out of it and walking up to the front and setting it on the counter. “This it?” The cashier asks, more than likely a Beta.

I shake my head, grabbing a lighter off the small rack by the cash register. “This and a pack of the red pales please..” I say quietly, not looking at the lady.

“License?” She asks, grabbing the pack and setting it next to my stuff, I grab my wallet and show her my license, she smiles and nods; ringing up my stuff. “That’ll be 5.49” She says sweetly.

I put six dollars on the counter, grab my stuff, barely utter “keep the change” before I’m walking out the door. I sigh as I walk down the sidewalk. I shove the Gatorade in my one back pocket before pulling out a cigarette and putting the pack in the same pocket as my wallet. I put the stick in my mouth before stopping to light it.

I sigh, inhaling the smoke. I look around, breathing out the smoke in a simple ring as I take in my surroundings. I sigh and continue walking, occasionally knocking the ash off my cig as I walk.

I make my way to a familiar street, before I walk up to a familiar house. I stop outside and throw my cigarette on the ground, crushing it on the ground.

It feels wrong.

Being here, it’s not right.

I walk up the steps, skipping the top step because it’s broken, never got fixed. I walk up to the front and ring the bell, waiting patiently for the door to open.

The door opens and the person doesn’t even look up as they start to speak. “What do you want?” They grumble, obviously just woken up.

“Look up at me you asshole.” I growl, watching as the curly haired man’s head snaps up and he growls as he looks at me.

“What’re you doing her-”

I cut him off with a right cross before he finishes his sentence. He’s quick to react and punch back, catching me square in the eye, but I retaliate, not letting him get me again as I punch his jaw, stunning him. “You broke me!” I yell at him, punching him again, knocking him back, causing him to fall on his arse.

“Every damn day for four fuckin’ years! You broke me! And I handled it! I thought “Oh it’s just a phase, my Harry will come back soon, it’s just a fuckin’ phase”! But it wasn’t a phase! What happened to you! Did I not make you happy!?” I yell at him in question, he stares at me blankly, probably high.

I kick his side and straddle him, grabbing his shirt by his shoulders. “You’re probably even high right now, aren’t you?” I growl at him, getting close to his face before throwing him against the floor, not satisfied by the thud his head made by bouncing off the hardwood.

I reach up and run a hand through my hair before I punch him once more as I grab his shirt again and pull him up to meet my lips. I pull away after a moment. “I hate you, so fuckin’ much. I’m sorry I ever loved you. I’m not sorry I got the most wonderful little girl in the whole world. I am sorry that you thought you had to go and get addicted to a stupid fuckin’ drug. I am sorry that I wasn’t good enough for you. I used to think that you deserved better than me, but now I know, I deserved better all along. But the worst thing now is, everything feels wrong. I feel wrong, I feel bad. I hate myself and you! I’m not okay, I promise. You made that happen, and I just hate you so fookin much.” I whisper, letting go of him and standing up, I turn around and walk towards the door.

“I’m sorry.” Harry says, just above a whisper I almost don’t catch it.

Tears start to silently pour down my cheeks as I pause by the door. “No. No, you’re not.” I say as I walk out and close the door behind me. 

I pause on the porch, lighting another cigarette and breathing in deeply before making my feet move forward off the porch, and back towards Liam’s. 

It takes less time for me to get back than it did for me to walk there. I get onto his street when it starts pouring, a car drives by, the driver obviously judging me as they drive past me smoking yet another cigarette. I walk past Zayn’s car, and quickly jog up the porch steps and sitting down to finish my cigarette.

As soon as I put it out I hear the door open. “They’re both out looking for you. They’re worried.” Zayn says quietly, leaning against the doorframe. “Liam even took Natasha with him.” 

I shrug, “I don’t deserve her.” I say, hanging my head, my shoulders slacking. “I’m wrong, I’m fucked up, I’m not okay, I’m broken.”

I hear Zayn inhale deeply. “You are far from broken Louis Tomlinson. You’re just lost.” He says, coming to sit beside me.

I hear him inhale sharply when he looks at me, my eye’s probably bruising quickly. “Where’d you go?” He asks, carefully lifting a hand to run his thumb over the bruise.

I flinch away from him and sigh deeply. “I went back.”

Zayn shakes his head, standing up. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up and dried off. Liam cleaned up the burnt mess in your shower. The clothes were Harry’s weren’t they?” He asks, in return I nod.

“Yeah.” I mumble. “Yeah, they were. Sorry for burning them in the house.”

“Whatever helps you heal.” He says, chuckling at the end, an attempt to add a joking manner to his sentence, it kind of worked, mostly failed.

“Some way to heal huh.”

Zayn shrugs, reaching a hand out, helping me stand up. “Harry do that?”

I murmur, smiling softly to myself. “He deserved it.”

Zayn nods, grabbing my hand and leading me inside. “C’mon, you’ll feel even more better once you’re clean, have clothes that didn’t come from that house and some of that awesome soup you made.” He says, walking up the stairs.

I follow him into my room, bags scattered around my bed. “What’s that?” I ask, pointing to the bags.

He shrugs. “I like shopping, I may have snuck a peek at what size stuff you wear and bought you some clothes, some shampoo, conditioner, body wash. You know, stuff you need. Thought you’d like it. You deserve to be spoiled.” He says, genuinely smiling at me. 

I follow him into the bathroom where he turns on the water in the shower and points to it. “I’ll bring clothes in, I promise I won’t look.” He says, walking past me and back into the bedroom.

I start to strip, throwing my hat off my head into the corner, quickly followed by my shirt. “Are those scars from Harry?” Zayn asks as he sets some clothes on the counter.

“Which ones?” I ask, peering at him from over my shoulder, he runs his hand over my shoulders where thick rope burn scars are. “Rope binds.” 

Upper arms. “Leather binds”

He grabs my wrists and looks at them. “Too tight handcuffs.”

He runs his hand over assorted lines over my back. “Whip.”

His hands focus on a few scars on my lower neck and chest. “Knifeplay. Or that’s what he said. Only time he was careful.” I say calmly.

“Are there more?” He asks, looking at me, hoping I’ll say no.

“Some, not many.” I reply, shrugging. “They don’t bother me if that’s what you’re thinking.” I say, looking him in the eyes and smiling. “I’m fine Zayn, I promise I’ll be right out of the shower and you can continue giving me affection.” I say, adding a teasing tone to my voice.

He chuckles and nods. “Alright, I’ll warm you up some soup and bring it up.” He says, patting my shoulder and walking out.

“Thank you.” I say, looking at him before he leaves, closing the door behind him.

I finish taking off my clothes and step into the water, turning up the heat and smiling when the scalding hot water hits my skin. 

I grab the conditioner and inhale the smell, smiling at the soft scent of coconut before pouring some into my hand, lathering it up and putting it in my hair. I rinse it out and follow it with the matching shampoo before using an apple body wash to clean myself off, smiling at the feel of clean.

I shut the water off, grabbing a towel off the rack before wrapping it around my waist and stepping out of the shower. I look at myself in the mirror, my eyes have dulled considerably from the bright blue they used to be, they’re now a dull stormy blue, almost like there’s a storm running through my mind; and in a way there is, but I’m alright with it right now. I quickly dry off before pulling my boxers on and a pair of black sweatpants that fit a lot better than any of my other pairs. There’s a soft white shirt that I can tell has been sprayed with some of the cologne that’s sitting on the counter. I pull it on and quickly towel my hair off a bit so that the excess water isn’t dripping down my back.

I crack open the door and hear people yelling downstairs. I walk over to the bedside table, grabbing the bowl of soup and carrying it with me so I can eat it as I walk down the stairs.

“What do you mean you couldn’t find him!” Niall yells as I sit on the stairs and watch as he paces back and forth in the kitchen, his hand tangling in his hair out of frustration.

Zayn’s holding Natasha as he leans against the counter. “Niall calm down, stop acting like a knothead.” He says jokingly.

Niall growls, causing Liam to stand in front of Zayn slightly. “It’s not our fault we can’t find him Niall!” Liam snaps. “When he doesn’t want to be found, he’s really hard to find! Trust me I looked for my best friend for four years and I was about ready to give up when he called asking me for help!” He yells, causing me to be surprised.

I take another bite of my soup, looking sadly at the empty bowl before looking back up to the kitchen where Zayn’s smirking at me and casually nodding to the large pot still sitting on the stove. I look between the bowl and the pot for a moment before making the bold decision to go get more.

I stand up, carefully walking down the stairs before running into the kitchen, laughing quietly as I jump over Liam’s leg and slow down to a walk to get to the pot of soup, pouring more in the bowl before hopping up on the counter and beginning to eat again. “Feeling better Louis?” Zayn asks as Liam and Niall stare at me in confusion.

“How long have you been here?” Liam asks, looking between Zayn and I in complete confusion.

Zayn chuckles as I shove another large mouthful of soup into my mouth. “He’s been back for about an hour and a half. He dragged himself back on his own  _ without  _ you knotheads help.” Zayn says, setting Natasha on the floor, letting her chase Juniper around the kitchen.

Liam stares at me in alarm. “What happened to your face!” He exclaims, before he can make it over Niall’s already at my side, his hand on my chin, shifting it so he can look at my eye, his focus quickly shifting to my right hand that’s holding my bold of soup with my knuckles an angry red with blood still shining on the surface due to the fact I couldn’t bare to wash it with the pain it caused.

He growls before letting go, his hands gathering into fists at his sides. “Who did it?” He growls out as a question, a very vicious one.

I shrug, smirking, shoving another spoonful of soup in my mouth, content for the moment. “Louis. Who did it.” Niall says, more forceful this time.

I swallow the last mouthful of my soup and set the bowl beside me, slipping off the counter and squaring up with Niall.

“You are not my Alpha, it doesn’t matter.” I say, growling.

I hear Zayn whisper something to Liam before he gasps. “He what!” Liam exclaims.

Zayn nods and Liam’s mouth gapes, almost like a fish. “What did he do?” Niall asks, looking at Liam for answers, but all Liam does is cross his arms and look impressed.

“Doesn’t matter Niall.” Zayn says, patting Liam on the shoulder, smiling softly.

I clear my throat, leaning against the counter. “I am fucked up, I am broken, I regret my decisions, I am wrong, I am scarred, I am not okay.” I pause and Niall goes to say something, but I press my finger against his lips. 

“But, I want to fix me, and you may not be my Alpha, but I trust you to help me.” I say calmly, staring at him, waiting, hoping for some sort of reaction from him.


End file.
